1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a projector, and particularly to a technology of a projector including light emitting devices provided in correspondence with pixels that form an image displayed on an illuminated surface.
2. Related Art
Among projectors that have been proposed, most of them include a light source that supplies light, a spatial light modulator that modulates the light from the light source in accordance with an image signal, and a projection lens that projects the light modulated by the spatial light modulator. Japanese Utility Model No. 3,110,203 proposes an example of the configuration of a projector of related art. JP-A-7-22706 proposes a technology of a light emitting apparatus having a plurality of lasers arranged two-dimensionally. The light emitting apparatus according to JP-A-7-22706 is used, for example, in a projection display.